1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures and, particularly, to a computer enclosure with a data storage device module.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer enclosure may include a drive bracket capable of housing three or more compact disc (CD) drives. However, more often than not, only one CD drive is installed, thus wasting space in the enclosure. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.